ratchetfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ratchet and clank meets mega man
'Dont re edit this because if you do the drunk ghost of ganon from legend of zelda wand of gamelon and faces of evil and ask you to join him will make you the greatest non editor of somewones work or else i will edit your work and muck it up ' New ratchet and clank game made in the year 2008 secretly by the armoured forces of capcom death guards and ninja zombie terachnoids . this game was revealed in 2010 by the public the megaman and ratchet and clank fans celebrated across the earth and sony got the license from capcom who made megaman and sony who made you know what iam talking about . the story is that dr nafarious forms an allience with sigma and the evil armys of them start to take over the world of ratchet and clank and megaman . then megaman x and zero get a distress callfrom the galactic rangers and then the two decided to go to the ratchet and clank world .then in the remains of the final weapon from megaman x4 iris the girl friend of zero who is excavated by reploid scienstists and she gets ressurceted by the sciensts along with colonel and the two decide to find zero and ressurect and general and the repliforce . so that is the plot of the game here are the weapons for the chracters megaman x starter equipment weapons megaman x buster > super megaman x buster > omega megaman x buster needle shooter cost > stabber shooter bolts > omega stabber shooter bolts water blaster > aqua slicer > omega aqua slicer dynamo shocker > thunder shocker > omega thunder shocker mega rocket > super rocket > omega rocket magnet mine > homing z mine > omega homing z bomb acloyspe buster > armmogedoon buster > omega armmongeddon buster zero s weapons z saber> z slasher > omega z slasher z buster > z homing bomb buster > omega z homing bomb buster z bomb > z grenade > omega z grenda z glove > z glaive > omega z glaive z hunter > z predator > omega z predator z rocket > z nuke > omega z nuke z destroyer > z masamune > omega z masamune ratchet and clank waepons wrench as usual constructo pistol > mega constructo pistol > omega constructo pistol constructo bomb glove > mega constructo bomb glove > omega constructo bomb glove constructo shotgun > mega constructo shotgun . omega constructo shotgun tornado launcher > tempest launcher > omega tempset launcher plasma beasts > plasma stalker > omega plasma stalker hunters rifle > agorians rifle > omega agorians rifle spitting hydra 5000> tempest 5000 > omega tempest 5000 electro talons > thunder talons > omega thunder talons pyro blaster > incinerator > omega incinerator mr zurkon > zurkon the destroyer > omega zurkon the destroyer groovitron glove > groovibomb glove > omega groovibomb glove tesla claw 1000 > storm claw > omega storm claw negiotar > judicator > omega judicator alpha disruptor > alpha cannon > omega alpha cannon spiral of death > spiral of carnage > omega spiral of carnage lava gun 5000 > meteor gun 5000 > omega meteor gun 5000 magnet launcher > magnet cannon > omega magnet cannon r.y.n.o 6 > r.y.n.o 6 acoplyse > rynoclypse > omega rynoclypse iris s weapons crystal bomb > crystal grenade > omega crystal grenade shot magnum > bomb magnum > omega bomb magnum plasma hunter > plasma predator > omega plasma predator dark bomb > shadow bomb > omega shadow bomb magna destroyer > omegasis destroyer > omega omegasis destroyer armours mega man x regular armour force armour falcon armour geae armour ultimate armour zero z armour z mail z plate black zero armour ratchets armour holoflux armour kerchu armour agorian armour cragmite armour super lombax armour iris repliforce dress holo mail flash dress super robo armour bosses vile > maverick hunter hq agorian battleship crusher > planet kalebo 3 lord vorsoleslon > vorselons ship xx j9 > kerwan sigma head > sagnarools vile 2nd encounter > viles ship lord vorselon 2nd encounter > vorsoleons ship libra > argoroar sector agorian wyvern > agorian battleplex hydra tank > agorian battleplex cereboron > agorian battleplex minotauron > agorain battleplex agorian class 5 ship > agorioar dynamo > frostanoar carnia > shadow sector gleemon vox > ruined battle dome sand worm > maraxus cassipeia > stygia sigma > sigmas planet chronor > agorian battleplex agorian class 10 ship > swamporain dr nafairous > dr nefarious space station lord vile > volsviles ship mutated nefairous and sigma > dr nafarious space station Category:Games Category:Jegaman